The Dark Executioner
by Ganondorf8
Summary: (Chapter 6 Now Up) The final chapter has come, but when it is all said and done, is the end or only the beginning?
1. Chapter 1: The Dark Executioner

The Dark Executioner  
  
A Fire Emblem and NCS Adventure  
  
Chapter 1: The Dark Executioner  
  
By: Davis(Davis3 on FFN)  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Fire Emblem or any of the official characters but I do own Amber(the Rogue Pegasus Knight) and Dark Warrior(aka the Dark Executioner)  
  
" Sister, why are you in here?"  
  
  
  
" Oh, Florina. You gave me quite a start," answered her older sister Fiora.  
  
  
  
" You weren't at practice today and I thought that something happened to you." Florina said as she began to cry.  
  
  
  
" Please, do not cry so. I am sorry to have worried you but I was busy reading this book that I stumbled across," said Fiora.  
  
  
  
" What kind of book?" Florina asked puzzled.  
  
  
  
" It's a book that explains about the history of the Pegasus Knights of Ilia over past hundreds of years and what each of them had accomplished. You and I along with Farina are mentioned within this book," answered Fiora.  
  
  
  
" Um….why would you be looking at it if you knew we were in it?" asked Florina.  
  
  
  
" True. This book is perhaps the most significant material about the entire Pegasus Knight collective. If you come look with me, there are pictures of us most recent and of us long ago. Take this one of you and me when you had first joined my command." Fiora answered.  
  
  
  
" I remember the first days of the training," said Florina.  
  
  
  
" As do I. You were so shy and timid, that it was difficult for you to get a grasp of flying a Pegasus. But overtime you became better at it, but you still have much to improve. Even Farina is pictured here when she did her training. But, to be truthful, it's not our pictures that distracted me so, but rather this one picture here." Fiora said.  
  
  
  
" I don't recognize her," said Florina.  
  
  
  
" I knew that you wouldn't, and I am surprised that she is mentioned in this book. This dear sister, is Amber and she used to be a Pegasus Knight of Ilia, just like we are now some years back during your training days." Fiora said softly.  
  
  
  
" She was a Pegasus Knight?" asked Florina.  
  
  
  
" Yes. Amber was perhaps the best of us with her incredible skill, but that was before she was exiled from not only our ranks, but from Ilia as well," answered Fiora.  
  
  
  
" Why? What happened?" asked Florina.  
  
  
  
" It is a story that I remember all too well, for I was there when she was exiled. It happened as I said, during your training as a Pegasus Knight that Amber was doing her training, but with a different commander. She had great skill and often out-performed even the commanders themselves, including me. It was what she said after her one of her trainings that made me think at the time, that she had potential to be one of the best Pegasus Knights in all of Ilia." Fiora spoke(flashback begins)  
  
  
  
" Fiora?"  
  
  
  
" Yes?  
  
  
  
" May I speak with you for a moment?"  
  
  
  
" Of course Amber. What do you wish to discuss?" asked Fiora.  
  
  
  
" I just want to say that I am honored to be a Pegasus Knight. It was something that I have wanted to do ever since I was small. I have trained very hard to be among the elite core of our fellow knights, and yet at the same time, I also hold back." Amber answered, a small tear running down her cheek.  
  
  
  
" Hold back? But why?" Fiora asked.  
  
  
  
" I know I am good at this, as do a lot of other knights in training. Even some of the commanders have said the same things about me. But, I do not like to brag about my hard work and dedication and I am afraid of showing my true potential. I have skill that rival that of our elite corp. and I don't want to make them look bad." Amber cried.  
  
  
  
" You shouldn't be ashamed of that," said Fiora.  
  
  
  
" No?" asked Amber.  
  
  
  
" No, you ought to be proud of what you do. Amber, with your skill, you will no doubt in my mind become a part of the elite someday," replied Fiora.  
  
  
  
" You mean that?" asked Amber.  
  
  
  
" I do," answered Fiora.  
  
  
  
" Thank you for those kind words." Amber smiled.(End Flashback)  
  
  
  
" A few months later and she was promoted to the very elite corp. that she wanted to be a part of. Then, a few weeks later, she was given leadership of her very own wing," said Fiora.  
  
  
  
" A most wonderful promotion," smiled Florina.  
  
  
  
" That is what we all thought at first, but Amber receiving her own wing was to be the beginning of the end of her dreams. You know what they say about power and how it corrupts the mind?" asked Fiora.  
  
  
  
" Um….yes." Florina answered.  
  
  
  
" Amber became corrupted with power over the next couple of years. It was small at first, hardly noticeable, until she began training those under her command to start entering Lycia and talking on various armed forces. She had this belief that the Pegasus Knights of Ilia were the best units in all of Elibe and that she wanted to have them and all of Ilia conquer Elibe for it was our right to do so for we were superior according to her," said Fiora.  
  
  
  
" She went that far?" Florina asked with a surprised look upon her face.  
  
  
  
" And further sister, much further. This problem continued to get worse for Amber secretly got other Pegasus Knights in on the idea, even among her fellow elite knights were convinced by her actions. Eventually, the ruler of Ilia was informed of the matter and ordered that Amber be captured and brought in to stand trial for what she had done. Her trial lasted a few days and she was allowed to speak to one Pegasus Knight before her sentence began. I was the one she spoke to that day," said Fiora(Start Flashback)  
  
  
  
" So….you chose me over all the others?"  
  
  
  
" I did Fiora, for I can talk to you easily on matters like this," replied Amber.  
  
  
  
" Are you certain that you received "that" punishment?" asked Fiora.  
  
  
  
" I….I….I know now that I went too far and allowed power to consume me. I almost started several wars with our neighboring countries and for this, I was to be punished by the most severe law in all of Ilia," sighed Amber.  
  
  
  
" You mean?" Fiora asked.  
  
  
  
" Yes….I am to be exiled from Ilia, and stripped of my Pegasus, effective as of immediately. That is the price that I must now pay. This will be the last time I get to see you Fiora, and just about everyone else that I've known all these years," cried Amber.  
  
  
  
" Where will you go?" Fiora asked as she hugged Amber tightly.  
  
  
  
" I don't know where I can go, but without my Pegasus….I am just an ordinary girl with no future ahead of her," cried Amber.(End Flashback)  
  
  
  
" Amber was never seen again after that day. She never said where she was going, but the last thing that she did was sneak back to the castle and take her Pegasus with her and flee Ilia. That would have been high treason alone, but since Amber had been exiled, it wouldn't be a bother to her," said Fiora.  
  
  
  
" I'm sorry for asking about her." Florina cried.  
  
  
  
" No, it's okay. That happened long ago, and whether or not Amber is even alive remains to be seen. She was referred to as the "Rogue Pegasus Knight of Ilia" and her name became the talk of most countries, even though no one ever knew where she was," said Fiora.  
  
  
  
" A very sad tale indeed," said Florina.  
  
  
  
" Hey! What's up?" asked Farina as she spoke out loud from behind Florina.  
  
  
  
" Ah! Sister! You startled me!" said Florina.  
  
  
  
" Sorry about that. Didn't know what you two were doing," said Farina who started to blush. " Do you realize what time it is? We have to get back to work or else we won't get that big paycheck we were promised."  
  
  
  
" Of course," smirked Fiora.  
  
  
  
" What's that supposed to mean?" asked Farina.  
  
  
  
" Sigh!"  
  
  
  
" I don't know why you are sighing, but it is a distraction to me."  
  
  
  
" I'm sorry. It's just that I was thinking about my past and how I had dreams, until they were dashed by the king."  
  
  
  
" It appears that you have a troubled past that you try so hard to forget that it existed. But, it keeps bringing itself back into your subconscious."  
  
  
  
" When I was exiled from Ilia and stripped of my Pegasus, I had to get it back for I needed her for I am still a Pegasus Knight….despite being known as a rogue everywhere I go in this world."  
  
  
  
" Such is the price of corruption Amber."  
  
  
  
" I know that….now," said Amber.  
  
  
  
" Now….since you paid me to do some kind of job that is worthy of my skills….why don't we get down to business and discuss just what it is you want me to do."  
  
  
  
" Are you good?" asked Amber.  
  
  
  
" What kind of question is that to ask of me? I am insulted by your arrogance child!"  
  
  
  
" But, Lord Ahran, I was okay asking…." Amber couldn't finish for her companion grabbed her by the throat.  
  
  
  
" Never call me by that name! I have not been called that name for centuries and I don't plan on ever going back to it. To you and all others, I am known only as Dark Warrior, the legendary " Dark Executioner"! If you ever refer to me by that name again, I'll cut your throat open without hesitation!!!!" He shouted as he threw her to the ground.  
  
  
  
" My apologies….did you say centuries?" asked Amber.  
  
  
  
" There is a lot about me that you and all others do not know about and I will reveal them all in time, including that part of me being centuries old. Now….tell me why you wanted to hire me for something and it had better me good, or you just might become my next victim!" answered Dark Warrior, his eyes glowing bright yellow.  
  
  
  
" Yes, but before we get to that, we ought to discuss about your fee," said Amber.  
  
  
  
" Gold? You think I do what I do for gold? You are more naïve than you look. I do not kill for money, even though I work for whomever pays me the most. The more a job is worth, the better it is for me when it comes to the victims involved. I do not need money, unlike you and the rest of this modern age. To you modern people, gold is like a nourishment to you, and that you must quench it as much as possible. You also fight with others of your own in pointless battles and for what? Revenge? Glory? The right thing? No wonder the people of this age are so diluted…." Dark Warrior spoke, as he walked over to pick up his axe, which was as large as a small child.  
  
  
  
" Uh, yeah. But you know, what you just said reminds me of Lady Sonia of the Black Fang," began Amber.  
  
  
  
" Black Fang!" Dark Warrior turned his head toward her at the mentioning of that name.  
  
  
  
" I became a member of the Black Fang for a few years and I was praised by Lady Sonia and Lord Nergal," said Amber.  
  
  
  
" I too was with them, but not an official member. I trained Nergal's members in addition to those Morphs of his and turned them all into killers. Each one of them trained in over three dozen ways of killing someone." Dark Warrior said as he ran his finger over his axe. " Without me, they were nothing!"  
  
  
  
" …." Said Amber.  
  
  
  
" Now, what of this job?" asked Dark Warrior.  
  
  
  
" Oh yes. I want to have vengeance on Ilia and to do that, I want you to kill the top 3 Pegasus Knights. By doing that, their confidence and strength would be broken," replied Amber.  
  
  
  
" Only three?" Dark Warrior asked.  
  
  
  
" Yes, and here is who they are. Florina, Fiora and Farina, the three Pegasus Sisters; they are who I want you to kill," answered Amber.  
  
  
  
" Two of them I have seen before and they both have a power, a power that is beyond the concepts of most people all around them, yet they are unable to use this power. The third is a mystery to me, but by the end of the day, all three of them will be dead! Just hand me my gold and I will make sure that none of them ever live to see another sunrise." Dark Warrior spoke.  
  
  
  
" As you wish," said Amber.  
  
  
  
" They are frail and delicate on the outside, but I have seen their power for myself. Looks can be deceiving my dear child, and these sisters are no exception. What they lack on the outside, is so much more from within and I will make sure that they exploit it! The hunt has now begun and their nightmare is about to begin…." Dark Warrior laughed as he picked up his axe, swung it around him a few times and walked outside Amber's tent that she was using as a home to begin his mission.  
  
TO BE CONTINUED….  
  
Next Chapter: "Strike of the Warrior"  
  
This is my first attempt at a Fire Emblem story by mixing my own characters with the official ones. Please review, thanks. 


	2. Chapter 2: Strike of the Warrior

The Dark Executioner  
  
A Fire Emblem and NCS Adventure  
  
Chapter 2: Strike of the Warrior.  
  
By: Davis(Davis3 on FFN)  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Fire Emblem or any of the official characters but I do own Amber(the Rogue Pegasus Knight) and Dark Warrior(aka the Dark Executioner)  
  
A few hours had passed since Dark Warrior left Amber's tent to begin his mission. He rode across Ilia's countryside on horseback, but he was deep in thought over some of the things that she had spoken to him about.(Start Flashback)  
  
  
  
" It just occurred to me that I never asked you where you hail from," said Amber.  
  
  
  
" Where I hail from? That is of no importance to anyone, not even myself. I am not even from this world of yours, no. Rather, I come from another place known as the Earth, and I travel between the two from time to time as a means of seeing what is available." Dark Warrior said.  
  
  
  
" You're….from another world," said Amber softly.  
  
  
  
" It is another concept that you modern people cannot grasp. It is best that you forget that I ever mentioned it to you, for it will no doubt plague your mind, when in truth, your mind should be focused on revenge on Ilia, am I right?" asked Dark Warrior.  
  
  
  
" I suppose so," replied Amber.(End Flashback)  
  
  
  
" That child is young, and has much ahead of her to look forward to. If she were to try to figure out what I said about coming from another world, it would only confuse her, making her more confused than ever before. Ah, such frailty from these modern times. Back in my day, centuries past, we never thought along the same lines as this lot do. We were a much more proud race, not a care in the world about things that were beyond our reach and understanding. But, from what I have seen and gathered over the last few hundred years, the human race has evolved and changed. Now, they try to make sense of things they do not understand, and for what reason? To become superior to it, to master it! They will find out in time that there are some things they were never meant to control, never meant to understand and in the end, it will be their inevitable destruction….I can sense the three Pegasus Knights I am to kill….they are close to my location….due north for a few miles."  
  
  
  
" Come on sisters!" cried Farina.  
  
  
  
" Why must you push us so hard?" Florina asked.  
  
  
  
" Because if we don't train hard enough, when it comes to that big job we have to do, we'll end up failing it miserably, thus not getting any paycheck," Farina replied.  
  
  
  
" Ah, of course." Fiora began.  
  
  
  
" What?" asked Farina.  
  
  
  
" With you, it is the paycheck that has you the most interested," replied Fiora.  
  
  
  
" That's not true," said Farina.  
  
  
  
" Judging by the way you speak and by the way you think, earnings are what is on your mind right now." Fiora said.  
  
  
  
" Okay, so maybe I do take getting paid a little too seriously, but it doesn't hurt to stress it a little bit now. We need the money to support not only ourselves, but for our future," said Farina.  
  
  
  
" You stress it a lot," said Fiora.  
  
  
  
" So?" Farina asked.  
  
  
  
" But, that's the kind of person you are," replied Fiora.  
  
  
  
" It's no wonder I can't stay mad at you," said Farina.  
  
  
  
" This training was my idea, so if you really want that paycheck, come the end of the day, we'll all need to work extra hard. Flying from here to Pherae to see Lord Eliwood, pick up the delivery he has for us and bringing it back here is no easy task," said Fiora.  
  
  
  
" For us sisters? Ha! It'll be easy," said Farina.  
  
  
  
" You'd like to think it would be easy, but no it isn't. We have to fly non-stop for this mission is of the utmost importance," said Fiora.  
  
  
  
" My kind of job." Farina grinned.  
  
  
  
" You are impossible," said Fiora. As the three sisters resumed their flying maneuvers, they were unaware of the presence of their assassin, whom they know nothing about. " So, there they are, practicing. Such fools, not knowing the true danger that comes their way. It is best for me that I allow them to carry on with their routine, and make my move later. They are strong physically, as they are graceful knights of the sky, but the way they argue proves that their minds are not as strong as they would like. Hmmm….the nervous one seems to be at ends with what to say to her sisters….she'll be my first victim."  
  
  
  
" Florina, what is wrong?" asked Fiora.  
  
  
  
" Um…." Answered Florina.  
  
  
  
" You don't have to be nervous around us you know. Farina and I have been known to argue a few times when our differences clash," said Fiora.  
  
  
  
" I know that sister, but I feel so left out of it," said Fiora.  
  
  
  
" You'd like to get involved with our arguments?" asked Fiora.  
  
  
  
" No….not those…but in more gentler conversations," replied Florina.  
  
  
  
" Why did you not say so in the first place. I'll make sure you get to speak to both of us more often," said Fiora.  
  
  
  
" Thank you," said Florina.  
  
  
  
" Florina is it? So that is her name," said Dark Warrior.  
  
  
  
" Hey you two! We ought to head back to the castle and finish our training there," suggested Farina.  
  
  
  
" Good idea," said Fiora.  
  
  
  
" They are leaving….no matter, for I will follow them. The girl Florina, she is just as timid as she was the last time I saw her when she and her sister along with the Lady Lyndis and another were battling that servant of darkness. They used the power they had within themselves to ensure victory; a power that is useless to them now." Dark Warrior laughed as he urged his horse to follow them. By the time he reached the castle, the sun had fallen and the sisters were once again training by a forest just west of the castle walls. " The night….it is so young and peaceful….the perfect time to perform a killing!"  
  
  
  
" Okay, so why are we outside at night?" Farina asked.  
  
  
  
" We have to get used to flying after the sun goes down, for as I said, we have to fly non-stop and that includes flying by night," replied Fiora.  
  
  
  
" I was just asking," said Farina.  
  
  
  
" Florina, why don't you fly first around the castle and back here?" asked Fiora. Florina nodded her approval and took to the skies.  
  
  
  
" She is still timid," said Farina.  
  
  
  
" Give her time sister," said Fiora.  
  
  
  
" She is doing rather well, for being so timid," said Farina.  
  
  
  
" Florina must be trying to keep her mind focused on the mission at hand, and I must say that it appears to be working well. She's flown around the castle in record time. Sister, you can come down now," said Fiora. As Florina got her Pegasus into a decent, something from the corner of her eye caught her attention. She had no time to react to what was coming her way. She moved her head to the left just as a bright flash of silver whizzed by, clipping her hair, curving in an arc and disappearing into the forest.  
  
  
  
" What was that?" asked Farina.  
  
  
  
" I'm not sure, but it came from the forest," answered Fiora.  
  
  
  
" Should we go take a look?" asked Farina.  
  
  
  
" Our priority first is to help our sister." Fiora answered as she ran towards where Florina landed. " Florina, are you alright?" Florina was unable to answer due to the sudden shock of nearly being hit by something that moved so fast.  
  
  
  
" Is she okay?" asked Farina.  
  
  
  
" She's in a state of shock," replied Fiora.  
  
  
  
" I was barely able to see what it was that tried to hit, but I am certain that is was a Silver Axe that disappeared into the forest," said Farina.  
  
  
  
" Impossible!" exclaimed Fiora.  
  
  
  
" What is?" asked Farina.  
  
  
  
" That you saw a Silver Axe. That weapon is much too heavy to move at such a speed, let alone being able to be thrown such a distance," replied Fiora.  
  
  
  
" Then you tell me what you saw," said Farina.  
  
  
  
" All I saw, was something fast, missing our sister, curving in some kind of arc and then going into the forest," said Fiora. Florina took the time to recover whilst her sisters argued about what it was that nearly hit her. She felt her hair to notice she it had been clipped and blood trickled down the finger she used to feel her hair for it was now sharp. As she stared at the blood, she breathed a sigh of relief that she was able to survive such an attack, but at the same time was frightened that it happened to her while airborne.  
  
  
  
" Florina!" exclaimed Farina.  
  
  
  
" Are you alright?" asked Fiora.  
  
  
  
" I am fine. Whatever it was up there, missed me, but managed to clip my hair with deadly accuracy," she answered as she regained her composure.  
  
  
  
" That's the markings of an assassin," said Fiora.  
  
  
  
" The accuracy?" Farina asked.  
  
  
  
" Yes," replied Fiora.  
  
  
  
" Why would anyone want to kill me?" asked Florina. Before she could get a response, the same bright flash of silver shot out of the forest and was aiming at both Farina and Fiora. They both managed to duck for cover, but not before being clipped by it and seeing it curve in a boomerang style of arc and heading back into the forest. " Then again…."  
  
  
  
" That was a Silver Axe!" shouted Farina.  
  
  
  
" You may be right about that," said Fiora.  
  
  
  
" But, I do agree with you that it's impossible to use one like we just saw….unless whoever threw it was a master of the axe," said Farina.  
  
  
  
" It seems that we're all being targeted by an assassin, and one who has deadly aim! But, we must remain strong and not let this get us down. We still have a mission to do and we'll all do our best to make sure we complete it," said Fiora.  
  
  
  
" And watch our backs while we're at it," added Farina.  
  
  
  
" Can we go back inside now?" asked Florina.  
  
  
  
" Of course. I think we all need a good night's sleep to shake off what just happened," said Fiora.  
  
  
  
" Good idea," said Farina. As they walked back to the other Pegasi and took off towards the castle, from the shadows of the forest stepped Dark Warrior, holding his Silver Axe in his right hand.  
  
  
  
" That went much better than I had hoped. They are now split on focusing on their lives and keeping an eye out for their assassin. I intended to miss them anyway for it is better to strike the mind rather than the body. Their bodies are strong, but their minds are frail, easily distracted by other things, and easy to hit. Such is the frailty of the human mind. By attacking them mentally from time to time, they will break down into quivering masses and become unable to defend themselves when the time finally comes when they shall die by my hand! My Silver Axe has served me well this night. Heh, they think it impossible to use one of these weapons this way, but soon they will wish they had believed. I will camp here tonight and wait for them to take their leave in the morning to Pherae, for I shall follow them and make them suffer even more. They will not survive the onslaught I shall perform on their minds."  
  
TO BE CONTINUED…  
  
Next Chapter: " The Long Road to Pherae – Fraught with Danger"  
  
The next part features Eliwood briefly, but he has a bigger role in Part 4, and a guard does get killed, just to warn you. 


	3. Chapter 3: The Long Road to Pherae Frau...

The Dark Executioner  
  
A Fire Emblem and NCS Adventure  
  
Chapter 3: The Long Road to Pherae - Fraught with Danger  
  
By: Davis(Davis3 on FFN)  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Fire Emblem or any of the official characters but I do own Amber(the Rogue Pegasus Knight) and Dark Warrior(aka the Dark Executioner)  
  
Note: A guard dies in this part and there is some showing of skin due to the sisters taking a swim deep within a forest.  
  
Florina, Fiora and Farina were unable to sleep well that night for they all had the same nightmare and it repeated on them in an endless loop. The flash of silver, the deadly accuracy, the unknown killer after them, these were the key parts of their nightmare. Yet, Dark Warrior, the killer in question was still outside, camping, waiting for daybreak so that he could pursue his victims for he knew where they were headed.  
  
" The sun will be up in a few hours and I must prepare myself. My victims will leave first thing to head for Pherae for their mission and I'll follow along by horseback and see where they go....all night I have observed this ancient castle and not a single soul has braced its presence." He rested against a tree on the edge of the local forest and stared at the Silver Axe that lay by his side, thinking about what damage it will inflict. " This waiting drives my patience, but it must be done so. I have not once fallen asleep for sleep is a sign of weakness. A true Warrior does not need sleep! No, a true Warrior needs only his trusty axe, and a focused mind to ensure a good well-deserved rest." He then got to his feet and observed his surroundings. The castle was pretty quiet for during the day it was busy with numerous people and various Pegasus training sessions which drew many a face. " Such pitiful creatures, these modern people, looking towards simple entertainment to drown out their miserable existences....but when I have completed my task....their lives will be forever in sorrow for their best knights will be dead!"  
  
The next morning finally came and Fiora was doing some last minute checking to make sure that she and her sisters had everything they needed for the big flight that was to come.  
  
" Sister...."  
  
" Oh, Florina! I did not see you come in here," said a startled Fiora.  
  
" Have you been up this entire time looking over what we need?" asked Florina.  
  
" It is well worth it," answered Fiora.  
  
" I know that Farina will be begging us to leave right away for she is in it for the paycheck, not to mention the honor of being of the elite Pegasus Knights of Ilia," said Florina.  
  
" As I've often said, she's the same as she's always been. We shall be departing shortly for we do have a long way to go. We can afford only to take one break during our trip so we need to make sure that we use it sparingly," said Fiora.  
  
" Did you not say we could not take a break the other day?" asked Florina.  
  
" I did, but I thought that if we flew non-stop, not only would our Pegasi be upset about it, but we would as well. It would be best if we rested for about 30 minutes along the way. By doing that in addition to flying to Pherae, we ought to get there by nightfall," answered Fiora as she resumed her notes.  
  
" I'm glad you changed your mind," said Florina. Within the next hour, the three sisters took to the skies to begin their long flight to Pherae by heading South towards the border between Ilia and Lycia with Dark Warrior following along the ground riding his black stallion at a slight distance. " Why go this way to get to Pherae? Would it not be easier to go via Sacae and then onto Pherae?"  
  
" Florina, you of all people should know what Sacae is like in the wild areas of it. You were in those places when Lyn found you near Bulgar and you had to fight your way through the Ganelon Bandits just to enter Lycia," said Fiora.  
  
" I know. I thought it would be much faster," said Florina.  
  
" You tangled with bandits?" asked Farina.  
  
" Um....yes," Florina answered nervously.  
  
" I wish I had been there with you. Would've been one heck of an adventure," said Farina.  
  
" Farina...." Florina said.  
  
" Keep in formation sisters," said Fiora.  
  
" Oh, come on. Why don't we just cut loose and fly the way that we want to," commented Farina.  
  
" We are on an official mission and as such, we must fly by the rules and regulations of the Pegasus Knights of Ilia no matter where we are," said Fiora.  
  
" That takes all the fun out of this." Farina moaned.  
  
" They have crossed over into Lycia, as have I, and this ought to make the journey much easier for me. It has hard to keep up with them for Ilia has many high mountainous regions, yet Lycia is much more open. I have no worries about catching them now. They are only normal people and as such, need to take a rest at sometime. Their bodies and their minds are unable to avoid such a glaring weakness as this." Dark Warrior said to himself as he pursued his prey.  
  
" Okay, we're over Lycia now and need to head in a south-eastern direction if we are to reach Pherae on time," said Fiora.  
  
" How long will it take for us to get there?" asked Farina.  
  
" Eager to get your pay sister?" Fiora asked.  
  
" That and meeting Lord Eliwood again." Farina answered.  
  
" Eliwood! So....that is who they are going to meet, the noble lordling of Pherae....this makes things much more interesting than before." Dark Warrior laughed a laugh of evil as he urged his horse to travel faster. " Looks like I'll be getting myself a little bonus on the side....three Pegasus Knights and one Lord as extra takings." The journey through Lycia was a difficult one as strong winds kept the sisters low to the ground, causing them to fall behind schedule, but a chance shortcut on Florina's part allowed them to cut through the country and get within striking distance of Pherae....however, their Pegasi were getting tired, so they were forced to land inside a deep forest.  
  
" Why land here in this clearing?" Farina asked.  
  
" This clearing has a small lake and our Pegasi are dieing of thirst, plus we could use a good swim ourselves as we have been flying all day you know." Fiora answered as she took her Pegasus over to the water's edge for a drink.  
  
" Sister did mention that we would be taking a break," said Florina.  
  
" Now, that's what I meant by cutting loose," said Farina.  
  
" Blast! I lost them when they entered this forest. Impossible! How could I, the "Dark Executioner" allow mere children to elude me so? It is unacceptable! I must find them before they leave here or else I will have failed my task and I have never failed a task in my life!" Dark Warrior then turned his head in the direction of the sounds of Pegasi. " It looks like I found them sooner than expected." He said as he got off his horse and leapt high into the trees. " I know you three are in here somewhere....ah, there they are by that clearing. They decided to take a rest after all as I knew they would. This is the perfect time to give them another demonstration of my skills....and if they thought my mental strikes on them the other night were something to be worried about, then this will bring them one step closer to the brink of insanity!!!!"  
  
" Come on in sister, the water's fine," said Farina.  
  
" Okay....if you say so," said Florina. She removed all of her clothing as her sisters had done and joined in the lake to relax for a while. " The water is quite nice to relax and we all deserved the rest."  
  
" We need all the rest we can get for when we speak to Lord Eliwood," said Farina.  
  
" What do you suppose he has for us?" Florina asked.  
  
" According to our mission, we are to see him about obtaining a certain special item of great importance. As to what that item is, I have no idea," answered Fiora as she scratched her head.  
  
" I would have thought Fiora that you of all people would have known what it is we're getting," said Farina.  
  
" Other than pay?" Fiora asked.  
  
" That was a cheap joke!" shouted Farina as she splashed Fiora with some water.  
  
" Hey! I thought you would've laughed at that one as it suits you perfectly," laughed Fiora as she splashed Farina back. All Florina did was stare at them as they splashed each other numerous times. Then, from out of nowhere, a booming laugh broke the silence of the forest.  
  
" What was that?" asked Fiora.  
  
" It sounded like a laugh to me," answered Florina and then the same booming laugh was heard again.  
  
" Someone is nearby," said Fiora.  
  
" The freak, thinking he could get a gawk at us like this," moaned Farina.  
  
" It sounds like it's coming from all over the forest," said Fiora and then they hear the sound of a tree as it fell and smashed into the water mere inches away from them. " That tree had been cut down."  
  
" Um....there are no signs of a weapon used on it," said Florina.  
  
" You mean, someone pushed it down?" Fiora asked nervously.  
  
" Uh....I'm not sure about that," answered Florina. The booming laugh was then heard once again, only much louder than ever before another tree fell into the lake. " This is starting to scare me to the limit."  
  
" I know....it reminds me of what happened the other night," said Fiora.  
  
" You mean like that!" shouted Farina as a quick flash shot between them and submerged into the water. " Something just went by and it was just inches from each of us. Whatever it was, it was fast and looked like it had been thrown with great skill."  
  
" Can we go now?" Florina asked.  
  
" Yes," answered Fiora. The sisters then climbed back out of the water, changed back into their clothes and took to the skies on their Pegasi as fast as they could. A pair of yellow eyes, accompanied by a familiar shape then stepped into the clearing.  
  
" Look at them, cowering in fear over things they do not know. Once again, I have struck them mentally and only their duty keeps them from insanity." Dark Warrior spoke as he walked into the water and went below the surface. A few moments later, he walked out from the other side clutching a much bigger axe than before. " My Demon Axe has served me well for it gave them a sense of fear unlike any previously endured. And not forgetting the falling trees....my strength knows no bounds and my booming laugh strikes many a person with fear and terror! No doubt they will not stop any more on the last stretch to Pherae, but I will take a much faster route and arrive there before they do, for I still have much more in store for them...." The remainder of the day until the sun began to set was nothing but non-stop flying as Florina, Fiora and Farina arrived at Pherae via the front gate. Waiting there for them was Eliwood along with Rebecca and a few guards.  
  
" I am glad to see that you three made it here," he said as he smiled, hand stretched out to greet them.  
  
" It is good to see you again Lord Eliwood," said Fiora.  
  
" The way you speak to me....is something troubling you? You look as though you had seen a spirit or something," said Eliwood.  
  
" We have reason to believe that the three of us are being targeted by an assassin," said Fiora.  
  
" What!" exclaimed Eliwood.  
  
" The other night, someone tried to kill us by throwing a Silver Axe with such accuracy, that out maneuvers barely saved our lives, and then a few hours ago whilst taking a break on our way here, we heard laughter from that forest and we were almost struck by falling trees and something fast. The worst part was that the trees looked as though they had been pushed rather than chopped down." Fiora explained.  
  
" Maybe someone has caught wind of your mission and has sent a common killer to stop you," suggested Eliwood.  
  
" This is no ordinary assassin Lord Eliwood, as would any trained killer perform the kind of feats I have detailed you about?" Fiora asked.  
  
" I'll be sure to post every last guard that we have for whoever is after you may be a threat to my people as well. You three come with Rebecca and myself and we'll talk more once we're in the castle. Lieutenant, I want you to alert the guards of a possible assassin somewhere in the city." Eliwood declared.  
  
" Understood my lord."  
  
" This way," said Eliwood.  
  
" Men, you heard the commands of Lord Eliwood. You two head back to the castle and alert them of the situation. You, come with me and we'll alert the guards monitoring the city....move out!" ordered the Lieutenant.  
  
" Yes sir!" The Lieutenant and the guard with him decided to check the other gate which lead into Pherae and when they got there....  
  
" Sir, I've found one of our men."  
  
" Good, send him towards the castle," ordered the Lieutenant.  
  
" But I can't sir."  
  
" Why not?" asked the Lieutenant.  
  
" Because he's dead!"  
  
" What!" exclaimed the Lieutenant. He rushed over to find that the guard was telling the truth. The other guard had indeed been killed, and the way it was carried out was the telltale signs of an assassin. " He's had his throat slit open and whoever did this knew exactly what they were doing. We must report this to Lord Eliwood at once!" The two then left the body and headed off towards the castle.  
  
" The lordling will just have to be an addition to my bonus as I have claimed this pathetic guard as my extra take....if they are as strong as this one was, then my work will be much more simpler than I had expected. Yet, I must discipline myself for I have brought unwanted attention to my being here. Thus I shall slit my arms and let them bleed for a while as my punishment for making an unnecessary mistake, such as this. My prey has gone to the castle so I shall move through the back alleys and make my way there....and make my presence known...."  
  
TO BE CONTINUED....  
  
Next Chapter: " Staring At The Eyes of an Assassin"  
  
More of Eliwood in the next part, and Rebecca gets a cameo. 


	4. Chapter 4: Staring at the Eyes of an Ass...

The Dark Executioner  
  
A Fire Emblem and NCS Adventure  
  
Chapter 4: Staring At the Eyes of An Assassin  
  
By: Davis(Davis3 on FFN)  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Fire Emblem or any of the official characters but I do own Amber(the Rogue Pegasus Knight) and Dark Warrior(aka the Dark Executioner)  
  
Eliwood led the sisters past the many hallways of his castle and as they walked, the clanging footsteps of guards were heard all about them for news of their murdered companion has them stepping up the defenses, even though they do not know what they are up against.  
  
  
  
" Lord Eliwood, is this really necessary?" Fiora asked.  
  
  
  
" The safety of my people is at risk Fiora for there is an assassin in Pherae. I was to discuss our meeting in the throne room, but we must go to a secret place in case of an attack," answered Eliwood as he pressed against the wall, opening up a secret passage. " This will lead us to the secret room of the castle."  
  
  
  
" Will it protect us?" Fiora asked.  
  
  
  
" Only I, Marcus and Rebecca know of this room. Now, please follow me," he answered as he stepped into the passageway before them. Only a few torches along the walls offered light for the lack of windows was most evident. Eventually, they reached the room in question and it too had no windows for secrecy purposes. Eliwood then lit a candle and sat down on a small throne built into the very wall itself. " I am sorry for the surroundings, but we must make sure that this room can never be discovered by the enemy for all of our battle plans are within this very room."  
  
  
  
" Are you saying that this room, is what you use as a Battle Room?" asked Fiora.  
  
  
  
" Yes," replied Eliwood.  
  
  
  
" I see," said Fiora.  
  
  
  
" Now then, about this mission of yours…." Eliwood began as he opened a drawer upon a desk situated next to the throne. He picked up a small key and handed it to Fiora. " Use this when the commotion outside has calmed."  
  
  
  
" Why do we have need of this?" Fiora asked as she stared at the key given to her.  
  
  
  
" What you need is locked within a vault behind my main throne and that key is the only thing which can open it. I know that the assassin has not come here to obtain that which you seek, but has in fact come here for the three of you," answered Eliwood.  
  
  
  
" Yes," sighed Fiora.  
  
  
  
" You told me as soon as you arrived that you have been attacked by someone on two different occasions, am I correct?" Eliwood asked.  
  
  
  
" That is correct," answered Fiora.  
  
  
  
" From what you described about these incidents, it is clear that this assassin isn't doing this out of spite, but rather is working for another who wants you dead. That I understand, but what escapes me is how he is going about it. Usually, assassins sneak into a palace or home and kill their intended target without remorse and leave all in the dead of night. But, this one in particular is a most unusual figure. Instead of killing you right away, he is toying with your minds making you insane before taking your lives," said Eliwood.  
  
  
  
" We don't even know who this assassin is my lord," said Fiora.  
  
  
  
" Hmmm….I think I might know who it is. I have heard of him before and what he does has been deemed legendary by most assassins these days. He is called the "Dark Warrior" and he is known as the "Dark Executioner" due to his actions and numerous murders. This does seem like something he'd be involved with, but I can't really say for sure as there isn't enough evidence to support it." Eliwood said as he rose from his throne. " The murder by the gate could have been done by any common killer, but from my perspective, it has the markings of the Dark Warrior all over it. The guard was found dead with throat slit open and the wound was made by an axe, and not a sword."  
  
  
  
" We've been attacked by an axe user!" Fiora exclaimed at the mentioning of that statement.  
  
  
  
" Then it is certain! The Dark Warrior is here in Pherae, and his targets are the three of you. You must use the key, take what you came here for and leave before he decides to strike at you again." Eliwood shouted.  
  
  
  
" What about your people?" Fiora asked.  
  
  
  
" My guards are posted all across Pherae and the castle, so if he is here, then they will catch him. Take this passageway here and you will reach the throne room from the back way. The vault is where I said it will be," answered Eliwood.  
  
  
  
" Are you sure of this my lord?" asked Fiora.  
  
  
  
" I am," answered Eliwood.  
  
  
  
" Okay, then we shall depart for the throne room. Come Florina, Farina, we must do as Lord Eliwood says for he knows what he is doing," said Fiora as she opened up the new passageway. Followed by her sisters, Fiora led them into the dark passage and the door closed with a click.  
  
  
  
" I know they will be fine Rebecca," said Eliwood calmly.  
  
  
  
" Of course they will Lord Eliwood, and I am here to protect you in case that assassin shows up here," said Rebecca.  
  
  
  
" There is no need to worry," said Eliwood.  
  
  
  
" Why is that?" asked Rebecca.  
  
  
  
" No one from the outside even knows of this room's existence, so as long as we both remain in here, the Dark Warrior cannot reach us," answered Eliwood.  
  
  
  
" That's what you think, lordling!"  
  
  
  
" The Dark Warrior!" exclaimed Eliwood.  
  
  
  
" My, what an interesting décor that you have here little one….not as impressive as what I grew up on, but I will give you modern people credit for trying. And you have yourself a little girl as your bodyguard. Oh come now! You can't fight your battles so you have a poor miserable child do it for you….such is the way of this age." Dark Warrior said as he ran his finger along the throne.  
  
  
  
" I will protect you my lord!" shouted Rebecca. She notched her bow, placed an arrow in it and fired it at Dark Warrior, only to see him catch it with his hand, and this was at close range. " Ah, an arrow, a piece of wood with a sharp point upon it. How pathetic! It is a sorry excuse for a weapon if I ever saw one!" He said as he crushed it into fragments.  
  
  
  
" That was a silver arrow!" exclaimed Rebecca.  
  
  
  
" A Silver Arrow you say? It fails in comparison to my Demon Axe, but I guess that's what I get from you modern people. You have been terrible when it comes to improving upon the weapons of old and the new weapons you have prove that you care only for war and vengeance and money….such a pity," said Dark Warrior.  
  
  
  
" Maybe another one will work," suggested Rebecca. Before she could fire, Dark Warrior quickly stepped towards her, grabbed her bow and crushed it with his hands. Then he punched her causing her to hit the back wall and falling unconscious.  
  
  
  
" Rebecca!" cried Eliwood.  
  
  
  
" Oh, don't go off starting to weep like a boy! She is not dead my little lordling, but merely unconscious. She isn't a part of my mission anyway so letting her live will not tarnish my record," said Dark Warrior.  
  
  
  
" How did you get in here?" Eliwood demanded.  
  
  
  
" I am able to move through the very shadows themselves! I also happened to observe you coming in here and thus here I am. Your so-called "guards" could not find me, and I knew that they wouldn't. They much too idiotic to pose a threat to me," answered Dark Warrior.  
  
  
  
" Then perhaps I should be a threat to you!" Eliwood shouted as he drew Durandal and took a shot at the Warrior. " I knew you were going to try that old move child." He said as he stepped behind Eliwood, wrapping his arm around his neck with his Demon Axe mere inches from his throat. " Do you think I am so foolish, that I would not see that attack coming? I have had centuries of experience with those like you and all perform the same moves."  
  
  
  
" Centuries?" asked Eliwood.  
  
  
  
" You will understand in time lordling, but for now I have much use of you, and don't struggle or else you shall die! Now….I need a map of Ostia," said Dark Warrior.  
  
  
  
" Ostia? What business have you got there?" asked Eliwood.  
  
  
  
" Such a curiosity you have little lording. That's another thing about you modern people that makes me yearn for the past days. Each day that passes in this time, you and your people continue to try to understand things you were never meant to know. You never hold back and wait for the time when you have advanced long enough what you discover indeed makes sense. But, your kind are also stubborn and impatient, for you want to keep on going and going until you have understood what it is you're trying to figure out, yet you never do and it winds up claiming your lives….as miserable as they are," replied Dark Warrior.  
  
  
  
" That made no sense," said Eliwood.  
  
  
  
" I'm surprised that it did, for you also lacks the knowledge to make sense of these things….but enough about that. You will give me what I want, or I shall kill you here and now! To me lordling, you are but a mere bonus," said Dark Warrior.  
  
  
  
" I have but one question to ask." Eliwood whispered for the grip around his neck was beginning to tighten.  
  
  
  
" Go on," said Dark Warrior.  
  
  
  
" You have killed so many innocent people and for what? Money? Glory? Tell me, why do you do this?" Eliwood asked.  
  
  
  
" Why do I kill in the first place?" Dark Warrior asked.  
  
  
  
" Yes," answered Eliwood.  
  
  
  
" I have explained this question to my current employer, but her mind is feeble compared to yours Eliwood of Pherae, so I shall give you much more details. I do not kill for money or for glory like you think I do. Money is useless and meaningless to me, but even though I work for whomever pays me the most, it is the victims that are involved that compel me to do my job. Those three sisters are of great importance to their land of Ilia for they are the best Pegasus Knights that they have. If they are killed, then Ilia's status will be crushed, in addition to their strength and confidence making them vulnerable to an attack by a neighboring country. Then, there are those like you lordling. To me, you are a mere bonus, a kill on the side to my work much more plentiful….and to cause additional damage. If you were to be killed by me, Pherae would be in an uproar and it would cause chaos! But, if you cooperate with me and give me what I seek, then you shall be spared your worthless life," said Dark Warrior, his eyes glowing a yellow hue like before.  
  
  
  
" I see," said Eliwood.  
  
  
  
" I grow tired of these games. You have stalled long enough! Surprised that I know that? I am well aware that my victims have gotten what they came here for and that they used another passageway to get there in order to escape from me….you played the game well, lordling, but not well enough." Dark Warrior said. He then took his axe and made a deep cut on Eliwood's arm causing it to bleed slightly. " Looking at the fear within your eyes is more than enough to qualify for a bonus. Now, where is that map? Tell me, or I might change my mind and make my next strike….fatal!!!!" Eliwood then pointed towards another drawer on the desk and turned away in disgust. " Yes….this is it! What I need from this place. I may be working for another, but I do have my own agenda to maintain you know. With that, I am done here, so I shall take my leave of you."  
  
  
  
" Stop!" moaned Eliwood.  
  
  
  
" You are in no condition to be stopping me at any time lordling. Your main concern now is that girl over there and yourself!" said Dark Warrior as he too entered the other secret passageway that lead to the throne room. " The vault has been left open….that means they have what they came here for and are on their way back to Ilia right now. No matter for I know where they will be going so catching them will be a simple task "  
  
TO BE CONTINUED….  
  
Next Chapter: " Return to Ilia and Facing Your Fears"  
  
The conclusion is almost here, but there is still a bit more to go before getting there. 


	5. Chapter 5: Return to Ilia and Facing You...

The Dark Executioner  
  
A Fire Emblem and NCS Adventure  
  
Chapter 5: Return to Ilia and Facing Your Fears  
  
By: Davis(Davis3 on FFN)  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Fire Emblem or any of the official characters but I do own Amber(the Rogue Pegasus Knight) and Dark Warrior(aka the Dark Executioner)  
  
Dark Warrior wasted no time leaving the castle and making his way towards the front gate of Pherae. The guards were no where to be seen for they all been called back to the castle to attend on Eliwood. " Such fools they are, caring for such a weak child as Eliwood….but I must concur for with him injured, my escape is without opposition and the hunt continues with much more on the line. This map will prove most useful to me in the future when this current mission is complete. That lordling proved to be quite the gambler, but I had him under my power when I gave him that wound. Oh, he will no doubt live to see another day, for why kill a man when he will serve you another purpose at a later time….now, where are those sisters now? Their tracks show them heading northwest, no doubt going back the same way they took to get here. Unbeknownst to the lordling was the fact that I also obtained a map of Lycia in addition to the map of Ostia. With this map, I can take a different route and cut them off." He got upon his horse and urged it to ride to north.  
  
  
  
" Do you believe what Lord Eliwood said about this Dark Warrior?" Florina asked.  
  
  
  
" Is that still on your mind sister?" asked Fiora.  
  
  
  
" Very much so. I mean, we've battled the Black Fang and most of them were murders and morphs, but this assassin, this Dark Warrior. He seems much worse than they were….but what I don't understand is why would he want to come after us? What did we ever do to him?" Florina asked.  
  
  
  
" Remember what Lord Eliwood said to us about that. He said that the warrior was working for someone who wants us all dead, but the question that now remains is who put him up to it," answered Fiora.  
  
  
  
" It has to be someone we know," began Farina.  
  
  
  
" I won't believe anything if Lyn is named the culprit!" shouted Florina.  
  
  
  
" I'm not saying that it was one of our guys in the army we were in against the Black Fang sis. It has to be someone else we know, or rather we used to know," said Farina.  
  
  
  
" There are a lot of people who know us," said Florina.  
  
  
  
" With one of them being the one that hired this man to do us in. And I bet he's getting a better paycheck than we are with this mission!" moaned Farina.  
  
  
  
" This isn't about money!" Florina shouted.  
  
  
  
" I know that! I just thought I'd mention it," said Farina. Florina gave her a cold glare that sent chills down her spine. " Anyway, back to the business at hand. If someone did hire him and that someone is a person that we know….who would it be?"  
  
  
  
" Someone special?" Florina asked.  
  
  
  
" Maybe….or maybe the person is out for revenge. That is usually why people hire assassins or do the job themselves; in order to get revenge on a person….or a country," replied Farina.  
  
  
  
" That does make sense," said Fiora.  
  
  
  
" Our assassin wants revenge on Ilia?" Florina asked.  
  
  
  
" If you mean Dark Warrior, then no….not him anyway. He has nothing against Ilia or us for he is only doing his job….something that I like in a man, but that's just me. Fiora....now that I'm talking about it, what was it that you were reading earlier?" asked Farina. As they flew nearer towards the border between Lycia and Ilia, Fiora mentioned about the book in question and what it contained.  
  
  
  
" And that's it."  
  
  
  
" Would've expected much more details," commented Farina.  
  
  
  
" Why ask me about it?" asked Fiora.  
  
  
  
" That Amber girl that got kicked out of Ilia. I remember her now, bright kid, had a great future ahead of her, until all that other stuff happened. Whatever happened to her after she left Ilia with her Pegasus?" asked Farina.  
  
  
  
" No one knows where she went. It's as though she disappeared off the face of Elibe for she was known everywhere and that didn't help her reputation, but she must have been thankful for not having her face recognized outside of Ilia," answered Fiora.  
  
  
  
" If I was in her shoes, I'd have been furious over how I had been treated and planned a revenge of sorts." Farina shouted. At that moment, things began to click for the three sisters and now everything had fallen in place. They had just figured out who sent Dark Warrior after them, and without even realizing it. All they needed was a reminder of the book Fiora had read, but they weren't entirely sure if Amber was the guilty one or not.  
  
  
  
" It makes sense now," said Fiora.  
  
  
  
" About Amber?" asked Farina.  
  
  
  
" What you said about wanting to get revenge if you were in shoes makes everything that has happened to us add up and leading to her being involved. But, I still can't be certain if she is the one who hired our assassin," replied Fiora. As they flew across the mountains that signaled the border between Lycia and Ilia, Florina saw something from the corner of her eye and stopped to get a better look at it.  
  
  
  
" Why did you stop sis? We have a mission to complete and a paycheck to earn!" Farina moaned impatiently.  
  
  
  
" I saw something that didn't seem to fit in place with our surroundings," answered Florina.  
  
  
  
" Nothing could be out of place around here!" Farina moaned.  
  
  
  
" Except for that tent," said Fiora as she too caught a glimpse of it. Hidden almost from view was a small brown tent with a tiny red flag flying on the top. The brown colour showed it was meant to be camouflaged among the mountains.  
  
  
  
" A tent? And right by the border," said Florina.  
  
  
  
" Could this be where Amber has been residing for all these years?" asked Fiora.  
  
  
  
" If that is the case, then this has got to be the most ridiculous place you'd want to hide….although quite convenient," answered Farina. The sisters landed nearby and walked up towards the tent and decided to take a peek inside. As soon as they did so, they stood as cold as ice as to what they were looking at.  
  
  
  
" What took you so long to get here?"  
  
  
  
" You're not Amber!" Fiora exclaimed.  
  
  
  
" No, I am not that child. I am Dark Warrior, known far and wide as the "Dark Executioner" of legend. So, you finally meet me, face to face and I almost didn't think you'd make it back here in one piece. The way you all look right now is priceless….and I can sense the fear dripping down from your foreheads. I am aware that the lordling Eliwood has mentioned me to you in order to give you a warning. It is a shame that he too, knew very little about me, much like Amber and you three."  
  
  
  
" You are Dark Warrior?" asked Farina.  
  
  
  
" At your service," answered Dark Warrior as he rose from his seat. " I got here at least a few minutes before you did and decided to greet my victims personally. It took me a long time to track you down, but it was worth the effort. I have been following you ever since you started your pathetic journey, and to make my mission that much more enjoyable, I subjected you to mental attacks that made you lose your minds. Ah, the human mind of these modern times….so frail, so cluttered with your personal lives….so easy to manipulate. My Silver Axe and Demon Axe were the perfect tools with which to strike fear into you," answered Dark Warrior.  
  
  
  
" That was you?" asked Farina.  
  
  
  
" All of it," answered Dark Warrior.  
  
  
  
" Then you saw us…." Farina began.  
  
  
  
" No….not that, so you don't have to worry about that, in addition to your futures for they are about to end by the blade of my axes….all of them!" Dark Warrior picked up his Silver Axe and ran his finger across it. " I must admit one thing though. The three of you are perhaps my most interesting prey that I have ever hunted."  
  
  
  
" Why do this to us? What have we done to you?" asked Fiora.  
  
  
  
" You have done nothing to me; the same can be said of most of my victims. I do this job for it is not the money that thrills me….to me, money is a useless object that everyone is in need of and will do anything to get some of it. No, I hunt for the thrill of going after those who are deemed special. Two of you are special in terms of what is hidden within, while the other is merely along for the journey until they usefulness is no longer required," answered Dark Warrior.  
  
  
  
" Then why work for Amber?" asked Fiora.  
  
  
  
" You know who sent me?" asked Dark Warrior.  
  
  
  
" We do, so please give us a straight answer." Fiora said.  
  
  
  
" Amber is only a little girl, lost and confused in a world that has abandoned her. There is no place she can go without her name being spoken, a name that is forever tarnished by acts of the past; acts of which can never be reversed. She has been living here all this time, hidden from those who let her be forgotten, thinking of ways to seek vengeance against them. She was able to get a hold of me for I was traveling to Ilia for my own personal matters and I happened to discover her location by mere chance. From there she proceeded to hire me and you get where it ends up, with us in this encounter. Vengeance, ha! What a cruel joke! Vengeance can only lead to bloodshed and war and no one ever wins in the end of that!" Dark Warrior laughed.  
  
  
  
" Is all that true?" asked Fiora.  
  
  
  
" Every last detail." Dark Warrior answered in a low voice.  
  
  
  
" Then where is Amber? I wish to hear her side of this." Fiora demanded.  
  
  
  
" She….is right behind you," answered Dark Warrior. The sisters then turned around and standing in front of the tent's entrance was Amber, armed with a spear. Her clothes were tattered and worn, with her hair looking like a mess. Several scars ran down her body indicating that she had been struggling to survive against nature.  
  
  
  
" Amber…." Fiora began.  
  
  
  
" Fiora….it is good to see you again," said Amber.  
  
  
  
" How long has it been since we saw each other last?" asked Fiora.  
  
  
  
" It has been several years now since I was exiled from Ilia. What my contact has said to you about me is true. I have been living here in these mountains all this time, for I can't go anywhere without being recognized. My actions which resulted in my banishment has made me become a recluse, a nomad feeding off on scraps of meat just to live," answered Amber. She then took a bite out of a piece of meat she was holding in her other hand and slammed it down onto the table beside her. " Because of these conditions, I am forced to go outside hunting creatures for their meat! Sadly, I can't go past the mountains, lest I be seen."  
  
  
  
" I….can't believe this!" Fiora said.  
  
  
  
" Believe it Fiora! I have been preparing my vengeance plans against Ilia for a couple of years now, but I could never go there in person as due to my condition, I would have never been able to carry it out! Then I found Dark Warrior, or rather he found me and we became contacts soon after. With what little I had and scrounged up from outside, I paid him to kill you and your sisters. I have nothing against you either, but for Ilia to pay, the best Pegasus Knights have to been killed; the best being you three." Amber said. She picked up the piece of meat and took another bite out of it. Then she handed it over to Dark Warrior who in turn threw it into a small fire burning in one corner of the room.  
  
  
  
" Amber…." Fiora sighed.  
  
  
  
" Don't feel sad over what has become of me Fiora. My bad decisions in life are what got me here and I have to live with those decisions for the rest of my life. However, what I am about to say next may or may not have any effects on my life. Dark Warrior, the hunt is on," said Amber.  
  
  
  
" As you wish," he said as turned his attention to the sisters. " This is where the three of you do battle with me. As with all my past victims, I shall explain how we go about doing this. The three of you get a two minute head-start to fly as far away from here as you can, after which I will come after you. Use your Pegasi if you want, it matters not to me, but you will soon find out why I am the "Dark Executioner" of legend. Your head-start begins….now."  
  
TO BE CONTINUED….  
  
Next Chapter: " End of the Hunt"  
  
The final part is next, but what will be the outcome? 


	6. Chapter 6: End of the Hunt

The Dark Executioner  
  
A Fire Emblem and NCS Adventure  
  
Chapter 6: End of the Hunt  
  
By: Davis(Davis3 on FFN)  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Fire Emblem or any of the official characters but I do own Amber(the Rogue Pegasus Knight) and Dark Warrior(aka the Dark Executioner)  
  
Florina, Fiora and Farina could hardly believe their ears over what just transpired. Why would Dark Warrior decide such an action instead of just doing away with them as a normal assassin would do. It had occurred to them that he was much more than just a mere killer, he was something much worse.  
  
" Huh? You're giving them a head-start?" Amber asked for she was just as confused as they were.  
  
" It makes things much more enjoyable," answered Dark Warrior.  
  
" I paid you to kill them as soon as you caught up with them. I had no idea that this is how you handle the killing blow," said Amber.  
  
" You only gave me money to perform your task and that is what I intend to do. How I go about my task is up to me and me alone to decide. Don't forget that child! Otherwise I shall add you in addition to the three of them to my list of victims," said Dark Warrior. Amber went silent, knowing her place in the matter at hand. " Just relax Amber and I will take care of everything. Out of all those who were given this head-start, not one of them lived to survive the ordeal!"  
  
" Is that so? Well then, I feel much more reassured of your success," said Amber.  
  
" You doubt me?" asked Dark Warrior.  
  
" For a moment I did, but now I have the utmost confidence that you will carry out this task. It's just that you never told me that you liked to give your prey such a freedom of moment by allowing them to get ahead of you." Amber answered.  
  
" And that bothers you?" asked Dark Warrior.  
  
" A little," answered Amber.  
  
" I see....my methods have often been questioned by those who employ my services so it is no surprise to me that you too would end up questioning my abilities. I suggest to you to get your Pegasus and follow along behind me. To get a full understanding of how I kill my victims, you must witness it first hand." Dark Warrior said. Amber nodded her approval and walked back outside leaving everyone else behind. " If I were you Pegasus Knights, I'd get going right away, for when the two minutes are up, I'll be coming after you with no remorse!" With that, the sisters raced out of the tent, got onto their Pegasi and flew off in no particular direction.  
  
" He's nuts!" exclaimed Farina.  
  
" But determined to kill us," added Fiora.  
  
" By the way, which way are we headed?" asked Farina.  
  
" I'm not really sure about that sister. These mountains all look the same in each direction so where we end up is anyone's guess," answered Fiora.  
  
" Thanks for making me feel so much better." Farina moaned but her expression changed when she saw the tears coming down Fiora's cheeks. " You're crying....but you never cry unless something has really upset you....it's Amber isn't it?"  
  
" Yes...." Fiora cried.  
  
" I know how you feel about her and what she has become, but as Dark Warrior said, we can't go back and change things, but we can try to convince her to give up and solve this problem without bloodshed," said Farina.  
  
" Do you think that will work?" asked Fiora.  
  
" Don't know....I leave those kind of things to you," answered Farina. Florina looked back to see if they were being followed, but no one was coming, but when she looked in front of her, she stopped dead in her tracks. " Sis, why'd you stop?"  
  
" I....I....I...." answered Florina.  
  
" Florina?" asked Farina.  
  
" She cannot speak for my pressure has frightened her," answered Dark Warrior. He urged his horse forward and swung his Silver Axe around his head a few times before striking a large rock to his left, cleaving it in two. " What I just did to this boulder, is what I shall do to the three of you."  
  
" How did you get in front so quickly?" asked Farina.  
  
" One of my easier answers to give to you. You three are unfamiliar to these mountains, for you don't know which way to go. I've been watching you fly around trying to escape from these mountains and I find it most amusing to see you scurrying about like mice trying to escape a simple maze. You modern people scare so easily and flee in terror leading you to go about not knowing where to go and what to do. This aspect of your people makes it all the more enjoyable for me to pursue you." Dark Warrior answered.  
  
" You really enjoy tormenting us don't you?" asked Farina.  
  
" It is most enjoyable. In fact, over the past few centuries, I've been experimenting with different methods as to how I ort to make my victims suffer and I ended up discovering that fear and mental strikes were the best ways," answered Dark Warrior.  
  
" Centuries? What are you talking about?" asked Farina.  
  
" Ah yes, you three are out of the loop when it comes to that little statement. Even the lordling and Amber don't understand what I mean by "centuries". To set it straight, I have lived for over 500 years and during that time, my nickname of "Dark Executioner" became feared by many....I have killed countless hundreds of thousands and have caused numerous wars for many of my victims were of royalty....they were weak, unable to put a good resistance, and above all else....they whimpered and cowered before me," answered Dark Warrior.  
  
" That's because they feared you," said Florina.  
  
" So, you finally decided to speak again," said Dark Warrior.  
  
" Why hurt so many?" asked Florina.  
  
" It all depended on what my client was asking for. These days, I am reduced to killing at least several people a year due to....circumstances beyond your meaning. In my younger days, I could've killed hundreds within mere months for as an assassin, I am trained in many forms of killing and even the Black Fang learned to appreciate my talents as it were," answered Dark Warrior.  
  
" What do you have to do with the Black Fang?" asked Fiora.  
  
" I was with the Fang for only a short, but not as a servant, but rather a teacher. Nergal needed someone to teach his morphs as well as those normal people how to kill; since he knew of me and my reputation, I was approached by him and he paid me much in gold to offer my assistance. Within that short time, I trained the Fang in how to kill. Of course, those that couldn't cut it were killed by me. Sort of weeding out the weak!" answered Dark Warrior.  
  
" No wonder they were so skilled," said Fiora.  
  
" All a result of my influence on them. Oh and it gets even better, although worse for you young Fiora. Amber here was also a member of the Black Fang yet she arrived about a month before my departure. I managed to get in some training for her, so if you're wondering how she knew about me, that is the reason right there! If you don't believe me, then ask her yourself as she'll verify my claim!" Dark Warrior said.  
  
" Amber...." Fiora began.  
  
" What he said is true Fiora. I was a member of the Fang for a few years and I was seen as being worthy in the eyes of Lady Sonia and Lord Nergal. To them, I was one of their best, even if I were only human. In fact, I joined the Fang shortly after being kicked out of Ilia and I spent much of my time in Bern training within their fortress. I came here from time to time just to keep tabs on you and the rest of Ilia." Amber said as she arrived on the scene.  
  
" Oh Amber...." Fiora then began to cry.  
  
" Another modern weakness you lot possess. The fact that you even shed a single tear makes you weak and easy to kill. Why show that kind of emotion when you just give it up, like I have," said Dark Warrior.  
  
" If you did do that, then you're heartless," said Farina.  
  
" Heartless? Such a meager threat from such a little one like you. I have no regrets for what I have done and performing this task won't make any difference to that. Enough of this talk, for now the hunt has come to an end. You three sisters put up a good fight, but in the end, it wasn't enough to spare your lives." Dark Warrior said as he began to walk forward, axe raised, poised to kill. He had only gone a few steps before a spear stopped him in his tracks. " What!?! Where did this spear come from? He quickly turned to look in the direction it came from and he froze. Hovering above them all was a number of Pegasus Knights, all armed with Spears and Silver Lances. " Amber, you never said anything about reinforcements."  
  
" They're not here to help us. I recognize that Emblem they wear as the one of Ilia's elite guard. But, how did they know about this place?" Amber asked.  
  
" It doesn't matter how they came upon this, but I will not leave until my victims are dead!" Dark Warrior began to move forward towards the sisters only to be stopped by another spear. " You weak knights are beginning to drive my patience. But, just to act out of curiosity, how did you chance upon us?"  
  
" We were given a message from Lord Eliwood of Pherae to warn us that you were after three of our knights. We knew to come here as this is the only border into Ilia from Lycia without cutting through anywhere else," answered the lead Pegasus Knight.  
  
" Ah, hats off to the lordling for getting involved in my affairs. Heh, heh, heh, heh....he actually outwitted me, a feat that most are unable to do. I guess letting him live proved to be the downfall of this mission....but there is always next time," said Dark Warrior in a calm, soothing voice.  
  
" There is no next time for you for you're our captive!" said the lead knight.  
  
" Do you really think that I can be captured by modern mongrels like you? Please, don't make me laugh. You have no idea of what I am truly like and if I were you, I'd leave this place before you have to find out why," said Dark Warrior as he resumed his walk towards the sisters.  
  
" I warned you...."  
  
" About what?" asked Dark Warrior.  
  
" Knights of Ilia, attack!" A number of spears flew at Dark Warrior, several he batted away with his axe, while several hit him, causing him to drop to his knees. " I am not so easy to defeat, foolish children. Come here my victims, you have a date with...." His words were cut off before he could finish what he was saying for a Silver Lance had struck him in the chest causing him to lose his balance and plunge over the side and falling into a deep canyon below. There was no sound of a crash due to how deep it was.  
  
" I did say I warned him."  
  
" Dark Warrior?" asked Amber meekly.  
  
" You are the rogue Pegasus Knight Amber are you not?" asked the lead knight.  
  
" I am." Amber answered.  
  
" You are to hereby be captured, imprisoned and put on trial for your numerous acts against the country of Ilia by order of the king!" Amber found herself shackled with chains and her Pegasus was taken from her. " Florina, Fiora, Farina. It was lucky that Lord Eliwood got his message to us in time, or you three might not have survived."  
  
" Thanks for the save," smiled Farina.  
  
" Thank you," said Florina.  
  
" May I please speak with Amber one last time?" Fiora asked.  
  
" As you wish."  
  
" Fiora...." Amber began.  
  
" Yes?" asked Fiora.  
  
" I am sorry for everything that has happened to you in addition to what has become of me. I allowed my yearn for vengeance carry me for these past few years and that was the only thing I could think of. Now, as I leave to be tried as a criminal for what I have done, I just wish to say....sorry....sorry, for everything," answered Amber.  
  
" Amber...." Fiora cried as she saw her being taken away by the elite guard. " I should've been there with you, to help you avoid this road that you've taken...."  
  
" Are you okay?" asked Florina.  
  
" I am sad to see her go, but I hope that she can be forgiven for all that she's done. I want to be at her trial for I want to give her as much support as I can," answered Fiora.  
  
" We'll all go, right Farina?" asked Florina.  
  
" Indeed," answered Farina.  
  
" Thank you, both of you," said Fiora as she smiled.  
  
Amber wound up facing a severe penalty for what she had done, yet thanks to the aid of Fiora, she avoided the ultimate penalty, death. Instead, Amber was imprisoned and forced to work for the next few years as means of a punishment. The three Pegasus Sisters were congratulated for completing their mission to Pherae and were awarded with medals as proof, as well as the paycheck that they were promised....  
  
Some time later in a village near Ostia....  
  
" Another night, another journey to get some more food for all the travelers that come by here on their way to Ostia. Sometimes, I question myself as to why I even bother....hello, what is this? Gasp! Help! Someone! Help!"  
  
" What's wrong?"  
  
" I....I found this!"  
  
" This poor man has been killed, his throat slit open severely. We must warn the rest of the village of what has happened."  
  
" Yes sir!"  
  
" I can't understand how he could've died, but from what I have gathered, it is the work of an assassin....and a very skilled one at that."  
  
" Oh, the horror!"  
  
" Heh, heh, heh, heh....that ought to do as a small bonus for my work. Those fools thought that they had killed me when I plunged into that canyon after being wounded by that weak weapon....like I said to them, I am not so easy to defeat, let alone kill. That girl Amber, such a fool she was! Her blindness lead her to her fate and now she has to live with it for the rest of her life....arrogant child. As for you Eliwood of Pherae....you did well by stopping my killing spree, but when next we meet, you will not survive the encounter....and then there is Hector of Ostia....this map has indeed proved useful for my own intentions. Ah....Hector....so young, so brash....so easy to be killed by one you don't even know about....my contact should be here soon and that is when the hunt shall truly begin, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha....."  
  
The End....or only just the beginning.  
  
I do have plans to do a sequel to this story, but only if it requested.  
  
Hope you enjoyed this story. 


End file.
